Given the wide variety and number of content sources through which media can be delivered to consumers, it is increasingly difficult for users to avoid “spoilers,” information about future content that may ruin surprises or key plot points. This problem is exacerbated by the proliferation of the Internet and social media, which may result in users being constantly inundated with information about future movies, games, media, events, or other types of content. Although some content makers attempt to address this problem by voluntarily warning users about potential spoilers (e.g., through the use of brief “spoiler warnings” presented at the beginning of the content), many content makers neglect to warn users about potential spoilers, and users are often distracted and fail to notice these warnings even when they are present. Some conventional systems also attempt to address this problem by preventing spoilers from being presented for programs that a user has recorded with a home digital video recorder. However, in addition to being limited to programs that the user has explicitly chosen to recorded, this type of system still places an undue burden on users to explicitly consider and identify all of the future content that they are planning to consume that should not be spoiled.